A Dark Brotherhood Story: A Dark Rose
by Hikari Writer
Summary: The dark musings of the Listener brings about unwanted memories...
1. Scarlet On Ivory

_A Dark Rose_

_Summary: The sad musings of the Listener bring about past memories. The chronicles of Julia Claudia, from Murderer to Listener. Implied Lucien Lachance X OC._

_A Dark Rose_

_Chapter 1: Scarlet On Ivory_

Julia Claudia's jaw was set in stone as her obsidian gaze peered into the fireplace, the slick black coal and pokers nearby in case Claudia had any intention of heating her home in Cheydinhal beyond what it was, which of course, the black-robed figure had no intention of doing. Her hood was down, allowing her pale skin, shiny porcelain from the lack of sun and the lack of time Claudia spent outside, to be seen. And the flickering of the fireplace danced on her sunken cheeks.

Her eyelids were red-ringed and dark from the deprivation of sleep and the constant crying she was committed to. But yet, she would have to get up and go back down to her second home, and deliver the daily news to Arquen, even if she wanted to throw the Altmer into the fireplace. And this time, Claudia didn't care if she would be subjected to the Wrath Of Sithis for Arquen's 'cremation', the Altmer deserved such a brutal fate in Claudia's eyes.

But of course, Arquen would come to her anyway if she just remained sulking in her dark home. The only light being the fireplace and the few candles that lay around the large house. Claudia jumped up as a slow, steady knocking was sounded at her door and she slowly stood up, unhooking her black cloak so that it crumpled at the foot of her armchair, revealing a beautiful dress, in case the visitor happened to be a Legionnaire. Slowly, Claudia opened the door and sighed as she recognized the make-up wearing Breton from the Sanctuary.

"L-Listener, Speaker Arquen wishes to see you."

Claudia nodded and turned around, leaving the door open to collect her cloak, she replied from over her shoulder to the timid girl,

"I shall be there in a moment, let me get my robes."

The moonlight that filtered in from the door gave the dark inside of Claudia's home a scary input, but Claudia ignored this and collected her cloak from the floor. She dumped the bucket of water next to the fireplace and doused it, leaving a sweet smoke that gave the room a nice smell. Claudia clipped her robes and turned to the patient girl, whose name Claudia remembered was Marie.

"_Just like Antoinette…" _Claudia thought sadly to herself, closing the intricate door behind her. She turned to Marie and flicked the hood over her face. She ordered, in that commanding voice of hers,

"Let's go. I have no time for chit-chat, so keep quiet."

"O-Of course, Listener." Marie muttered timidly, gripping the leggings of her Shrouded Armor. Claudia silently wondered how such a scared little girl could become a killer. The other two Brothers, Vladimir the Imperial, and Sarii, the Khajiit, were such furious men, and they could easily be killers, if given the right training. This thought made Claudia think sadly of her own mentors…

"_I was fortunate enough to have two teachers. I wonder if I am right to leave that whelp, Arquen with these Murderers. If Telaendril were still alive, she could teach Vladimir, and I could leave Gogron to Sarii. But alas… they are dead, and I would do well to finally let their spirits rest..."_

As they arrived at the well in Cheydinhal, knowing that Marie would not have a key being a Murderer, Claudia retrieved her own key from the pocket inside her cloak. She opened the grate and glided down the rusty ladder, falling silently on the ground as the metallic smell of the Sanctuary hit her nostrils. Soon enough, that scratchy voice Claudia had grown to hate bellowed, Arquen's tone dripping of false kindness,

"Ah, Listener, I am glad to be graced by your-"

Claudia intervened, well aware that Marie was behind her,

"I do not have time to hear your façade of niceness, Arquen. Please, just get on with it before I throw you under the executioner's axe."

Arquen stepped back, aghast, and the color in her face turned three shades of white. Claudia literally smelt her fear and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the pig-faced Altmer. Marie, behind her, giggled low enough for only Claudia to hear. The Breton reached into the pocket of her cloak and handed Arquen the list of people to be killed,

"This is obviously what you desire, Altmer, so take it. I am heading to my quarters."

Claudia swept past Arquen, whom glared at the Listener's dark-clothed back with hate. Her light skinned hands gripped the list uneasily and her nostrils flared, the paper smelled of the blossom stench recognized in Applewatch. Arquen thought the Listener to be too arrogant, and too abusive of her newfound nonchalant power. Arquen angrily cursed the Night Mother's sweet name.

"_Such a pity," _Arquen thought with distaste and venom in her mind as her eyes scanned the parchment, _"The Dark Brotherhood has an arrogant, pathetic, miserable whore for a leader. Whom doesn't even have a successor. Who's waiting for the right acolyte to come along."_

Claudia rested her hand on the large, heavy doors of Vicente's quarters, her obsidian eyes narrowing. She had renovated Vicente's room into a study, for her own uses, yet Claudia never used it, as it brought back too hard of sentimental memories for Claudia to bear. Opening the doors with ease, Claudia examined the dusty room.

There was a large desk to the corner, a table scored with books and papers, with chair's accompanying its sharp side. Bookshelves lined the back of the room, filled with ancient tablets and books recovered from Vicente's once destroyed study. In their final duel, they had fought in this study… and practically destroyed it.

Claudia swept over to the stone slab, which she had not bothered to remove, and sat on it, her hands gingerly touching the smooth marble. She sighed, and reached over to her desk, grabbing the large black book that lay on top of the desk, and cracked it open.

For once in a long time, what resembled a smile placed itself on Claudia's full lips.

It was her diary, recounting all of her days in the Dark Brotherhood. Laying down, Claudia held the diary to her bosom and let memories flood her very much wanted sleep…

**++A Dark Rose++**

Julia Claudia shifted uneasily under the large hood as her dark eyes scanned the Great Forest from atop her chestnut horse. The dark shadows of the trees played tricks with her eyes and the scroll that hung loosely from her belt made her feel slightly anemic. She was a mercenary, a warmonger that did the dirty work for all the rich, idiotic nobles, she had never assassinated anyone before without reason, but this particular job required such a spark. It was an innocent person surely, but the many Septims that were her down payment assured Claudia that this job, would get done, whether she liked it or not.

According to the scroll, her target was camping in the Great Forest, her name was Astinia, and apparently, she had angered the member of a very, very rich family. Ah, yes… money. Sweet Septims, Claudia had hit the jackpot in the money department with this particular job.

Whipping her horse with the black reins, the horse walked slowly through the creeping forest of evergreen. The sounds of the sweet night melody orchestra, played by bugs and birds, brought a rather eerie feel to the forest. Above Claudia, the two moons Massar and Secunder were shrouded by the somber dark clouds, allowing only a menial piece of the light to filter the dark forest. Claudia highly doubted anyone could see with the fog of the river nearby that added to the night melodies.

Claudia's eyes scanned for any form of light from a fire. None. Cautious, Claudia removed her left hand and cast a quick night-eye spell. Slowly, the area around her pierced through the darkness and she was able to see, although in a deep shade of blue hue. Claudia groaned inwardly as she realized how very important it would be to learn a Detect Life spell, if she needed it. A quick jolt ran through her veins as the magicka released from her fingertips.

"_I need to be careful," _She warned herself, glaring down at her hand that quickly retreated back to the reins, _"I'm not a full-fledged magician. I have no idea of my limits with my magic besides what the University taught me for a whole year. I knew I never should've left. Stupid."_

Claudia looked about, narrowing her eyes so that the blue hue became slightly broader. She pulled back on the reins and turned her head to the side. The noise around her had stopped.

"_It's quiet." _She thought, dismounting her horse and reaching for the Elven long sword at her hip, next to the scroll. _"Something has interrupted the harmony in this place. So that means…"_

Claudia piqued her ears and listened. A slight rustle of the wind behind her startled her slightly, but quieted down as the wind turned some other way, which Claudia dared not notice. Suddenly, a loud scream caused her to whip out her long sword,

"No one hurts the Lady Astinia, especially not some Nightblade like you!"

Claudia rolled to the side as her chestnut horse was cut in half by a large claymore, the two ends of the horse spilt to the side, and its mouth was open in a large gawk, a testament to its last scream. The man that had destroyed her trusty horse was garbed in dark brown stitch leather, very unlike Claudia's intricate chainmail that was now sullied with horse blood.

The man's large claymore reflected the moonlight and Claudia eyed it, and her horse, warily.

"_If I get hit by that…" _Claudia gulped nervously, pulling her Elven long sword into a defensive position, not daring to think of herself dead. She had seen many a people executed with claymores, and Claudia dared not think of herself under an executioner's claymore anytime soon.

"_It's a good thing I have agility on my side today. Thank you, Divines!" _She thought sarcastically.

Claudia jumped, catching the 'guardian' off guard, but the man quickly regained composure and caught her sword with his claymore, the two fought for control, and Claudia imagined it probably looked almost comical to see the two pushing their blades together to push the other down. The friction from the two blades made the swords turn a bright red where they came together and Claudia jumped backwards as her arms felt as though they were numb.

The natural anesthetic quickly wore off and Claudia aimed for all of the man's weak spots, doing what seemed to be a hit-and-run tactic. She would hit, then jump back, hit again, and jump back. Repeating it over and over, scoring a few hits on the man's shoulders.

Angered the man rushed towards Claudia and caught her on the shoulder, as blood oozed from the wound and seared, Claudia let out a hiss of pain, grabbed it and jumped backwards into the shadows. She hid herself behind a large oak and placed a hand on her wound. In the clearing, she could hear the guardian pull bushes out in search of her.

"Where are you, you coward!?" He screamed angrily, the voice of a Redguard. "Come out and fight, less you be like a cowering child!"

Claudia gasped as the warm touch of the weak healing spell cured the pain and Claudia flexed her shoulder. She retrieved the sword from where she dropped it and climbed the tree with ease, waiting in the shadows of the branches. She sheathed the sword and stood up, shouldering the dark bow from her shoulders, she notched an iron arrow and quickly murmured a prayer to the gods as she aimed for the dark afro of the guardian. Slowly, she let go, and the arrow found its way through the guardian's thick skull. The Redguard fell over, dead and Claudia climbed down from the branches, landing loudly on the dead leaves.

"_Looks like this job may be slightly harder than I imagined. This can't surely be the only guardian, right? I should avoid making any sound, and I should either poison Astinia's food if there are guards outside her tent or if there are not… I'll kill her in her sleep."_

Claudia kneeled down and examined the Redguard's corpse. She pulled out the arrow and stuck it back in her quiver, she grabbed a dagger from the belt on her leg and cut the moneybag off the belt of the Redguard. Slowly, she turned the bag upside down, a series of Septims poured from it and Claudia smiled greedily.

"_A thousand Septims. This guy must've been a mercenary. Perfect. If it's a mercenary group, I'm screwed, if this man went solo and rouge like me, well, I've just hit the jackpot in Septims and I'm not screwed."_

Claudia stood up and examined the area around her, smiling as she pocketed the Septims into her own change purse on her belt. It was getting a little too heavy for the belt and it drooped, full of Septims either stolen or earned.

"_I would imagine that these guardians are stationed all around the target's tent. And that they, if this man wasn't solo, plan to ambush me. Pathetic."_

Claudia inwardly groaned again, she couldn't believe she was being glib about this. She turned to her mutilated horse and frowned scornfully.

"_Why, why did he have to kill my horse?"_

Claudia jumped back as the lifeblood of the Redguard began pooling about his body, and in fear of the blood staining her metal boots, she sauntered backwards. She had more important things to do than wash her boots, such as finding _'Lady' _Astinia. The Breton hummed slowly as her eyes dimmed, the Night-Eye spell had finally worn off, and the fog around her had come back. Claudia raised a hand and felt a shock run through it as she renewed the spell and the magicka slowly released from her fingertips in a bluish smoke.

"_Astinia shouldn't be far if her guardian was posted here." _Claudia mused to herself as she searched the ground for the Redguard's tracks. He had to have left some, as the ground was marshy and perfect for imprinting.

"_Lovely weather conditions here," _She thought sarcastically to herself as he examined the dirt and bent over, _"Just lovely."_

Then, Claudia spotted it, the tracks that would lead back to the camp. Shouldering her bow back off, Claudia strung it and stepped quietly across the Great Forest, a smirk of dominance upon her lips. That reward was _hers. _She could _retire _early if she wanted to with all those Septims! But no, being a mercenary, a Nightblade in fact, was too much fun. And she needed those Septims for another horse, or else she would be walking across Cyrodiil instead of cross-country riding across the vast land.

Claudia sucked in a breath as she recognized the flickering light of a fire, oh yes, that man had gone solo, thinking her could take on the famous Julia Claudia. How _stupid._

Astinia, Claudia noticed, was a rather plump woman, and was dressed in simple green stockings and corset. She was plump and round, almost a complete contrast to Claudia's scrawny and lean body. Claudia put her bow back and unsheathed the sword quietly, Astinia herself had a short sword, and Claudia had too much bravado to just kill someone silently. A duel was much nobler in Claudia's obsidian eyes.

Claudia sucked in another breath and hissed, her voice loud and commanding as Astinia's head snapped up to look at her,

"Astinia Atius, a certain Sintav wants you dead. Care to elaborate?"

Astinia seemed to take on an angered and ghastly expression as she unsheathed the short sword. Astinia Atius hissed in response, gripping the hilt with white knuckles as she rounded about Claudia like a wounded animal,

"So, Cyronian Sintav wants me dead, does he? Well, you can tell him that he can go kill Iniel's wrinkled-"

Claudia didn't hear what Astinia wanted Cyronian to kiss, instead, she was more focused on the fact that her Night-Eye spell had once again left, and the two women were shrouded in sickly sweet fog and hyacinths. Claudia removed one hand from the hilt of her intricate Elven long sword and prepared a weak Flare spell, just enough to dissipate the fog so she could see. Throwing it, deliberately missing Astinia's face just so Claudia could rile the Imperial, the fog lifted slightly and Claudia moved swiftly underfoot. Claudia suspected that Astinia barely knew how to fight, as most women in the Imperial City didn't.

Swinging the Elven long sword upwards, Claudia was half-surprised to see that Astinia had blocked it and instead kicked Claudia in the chest. The Breton stumbled backwards and rolled, quickly catching her feet again, pulling the sword into a defensive position.

Claudia cursed herself for underestimating Astinia. After all, the Atius family was much respected in the Imperial City, and they probably had more Septims than Claudia had when she had undergone fencing studies. Astinia might actually be more sophisticated when it comes to fencing, but Claudia obviously had more experiencing, seeing as she actually did use her sword every day.

Astinia jumped forwards, pouncing towards Claudia much like a wolf would to a sheep, Claudia brought her fist to Astinia's stomach and the Imperial coughed, spitting out foam. Claudia actually hoped her fist damage Astinia's organs, as it would make this job, much less easier.

Claudia brought her fist out and brought up her knee, sending Astinia into the air, and the Imperial's short sword skirted away from her several feet. The Imperial clutched her stomach as Claudia walked towards her, an accomplished expression upon her features.

"Do you…" Astinia began to cough, "Really want to know what I did to bring such hate upon myself from the Sintav family?" Astinia asked her as Claudia grabbed her shirt and hiked her upwards into the air. Claudia whispered, her voice like silver on the wind,

"Go ahead, enlighten me, old woman."

Astinia smirked as drool dribbled from her mouth, a product of the coughing, she explained, grabbing Claudia's gloved hand tightly, she leaned in almost, beckoning Claudia to come forward,

"I was babysitting Cyronin's little girl. Sweet, plump little baby, such a nice thing. But it cried, it wailed, and you wanna know what I did to shut the stupid thing up?"

Claudia's lips parted in shock and her narrowed obsidian eyes widened. In her shock, she almost let go of Astinia's shirt. She stuttered in disbelief,

"N-no… you… you didn't…"

Astinia's eyes twinkled with something Claudia recognized as madness. The Imperial went on, almost as if she were bragging,

"I grabbed the kitchen knife from the kitchen… and I slit the baby's throat."

Claudia dropped the Imperial as her eyes welled up, she grabbed her bow from the back and shoved Astinia to the ground. Holding her throat, Claudia saddled her and began to crush her skull in with the bow, bitter tears running down her cheeks as she realized what Astinia had done. Astinia had killed a child. Claudia ignored the spattering of blood on her cheeks as Astinia's brain peeked up from her crushed skull. Two. Claudia had killed two innocents.

That Redguard must've been lied to. And this woman, she was innocent until proven guilty, but she confessed. Was she innocent or not? Claudia ignored this as her bow snapped in half, and the Breton threw it to the side and removed herself from Astinia's dead body.

Dropping her head, Claudia collected her sword from the ground and sheathed it. And left the forest, bitter tears dropping to the ground as she lugged her body back to meet Cyronin Sintav. Claudia shot a look back into the clearing and couldn't shake the feeling…

That somewhere, she was being watched.

**++A Dark Rose++**

Claudia, without a horse, arrived in the Imperial City by early noon, the brisk wind of Last Seed had rushed by her, shaking her to her already shaken core. Last night had been slightly traumatizing to her, and the now blood-stained scroll that hung loosely from her hip made her feel very uneasy, so she had thrown it into the Rumare, where she had taken a bath before entering the Imperial City.

Her hair, still wet, was slicked back, so that it would dry in the curly way that she appreciated it as she stood outside the doors of the Sintav home, the people around her giving her strange looks, as adventurers were very uncommon in the Imperial City. Her stomach gave a quick flip as Cyronin Sintav opened the door and silently let her in.

Claudia now realized why she had thought Cyronin was such a lonely man when she first met him. She had heard his wife, Jena, was executed for committing the Black Sacrament used to summon the Dark Brotherhood. Claudia supposed that their little girl was killed by Astinia before Jena died, as Jena had never finished the ritual. Claudia had actually seen Jena be executed as well… it was one of those 'public' executions they held in the Arena… and it was very tense, as no one cheered, and many mourned. Claudia had only joined because Owyn was a friend of her sister's and he said she needed a loan…

Cyronin's scraggly brown hair hung limply at the sideburns of his face as he nodded at Claudia, whom also nodded in respect. She said darkly,

"The deed is done. Your revenge is complete, Cyronin Sintav."

Cyronin blinked in surprise and guessed that Astinia had blurted out his secret. He franticly apologized,

"I-I'm very sorry I didn't tell you. Oh… I must've seemed like such a horrible person I'm so-"

Claudia raised a hand and smiled benevolently, shutting her eyes calmly as she replied graciously,

"There is no need to apologize. I am positive your daughter and wife will rest peacefully. Please, I only need the reward and I will be on my way."

Cyronin seemed to strain to smile, and he fumbled for the moneybag. It was large and plump, and obviously full of Septims. Claudia eyed it greedily, if there was one thing that would cure her sour mood, it would be a nice shopping spree for a horse and a new bow. Cyronin handed her the moneybag and thanked her,

"Thank you for your condolences, Miss Claudia."

Claudia left silently, not even saying a warm 'Your Welcome' over her shoulder. No, what she needed to do right now, was be rid of her very depressing mood. It was like this on all jobs. Take one, be done with, and repeat. It was a simple life, and Claudia was prepared to live it forever.

She just couldn't shake this feeling of being watched.

"_Am I becoming paranoid?" _She wondered as she approached _The Best Defense._

**++A Dark Rose++**

After buying a new bow and 'borrowing' a pinto horse from Chestnut Handy Stables, Claudia had settled for staying at the Tiber Septim Hotel. With a stomach full of venison and wine, Claudia had slipped on some night clothes and crawled into the sprawling red-covered bed in one of the rooms. She stretched in the bed and felt her silky brown hair prick into her cheeks uncomfortably. Some of it had dried into wet brown spikes and Claudia knew she would regret the bed-head she would surely have in the morning.

"_Oh! My wire trap.."_

Claudia crawled out of the bed and walked over to the closed door, she poked the thin leather string with her foot to see if it, and the beer mug on the floor were in place. The Breton had a fear of being assassinated in her sleep, so she had set up a wire trap. If anyone were so foolish as to enter her room at night, they would kick the wire, which was connected to the beer mug. The beer mug, in retaliation, would crash to the floor and shatter, waking her up so she could grab her dagger from under her pillow and throw it at the intruder.

"_It's an elaborate plan, if I do say so myself."_

Grinning, Claudia crawled back into her bed, letting her eyes flutter, and The Breton slowly fell asleep.

**++A Dark Rose++**

**All right, allow me to introduce myself! I am Hikari Writer, and this is my first project, A Dark Rose. And of course, this is a DB fanfiction, and of course, I in no way claim to own Oblivion or Bethesda because why would I be posting this up here? Anyway, there are many plot twists in this story, so don't think it's just a 'Oh, Lucien dies in the end I'm going to go mope because he's dead' fic. Oh no, there's something much better than this in there.... Muahahahha....**


	2. Death's Servant

_A Dark Rose_

_Chapter 2: Death's Servant_

Claudia's dreams were anything but peaceful, and she tossed and turned in the prestigious bed, the covers becoming tangled as she pulled them from their tucked position under the bed. She could see blood, Astinia's crushed face, then… darkness. She was surrounded by darkness, and an overwhelming sense of dread as her stomach quickly flipped, and her obsidian eyes widened.

Claudia reached out at the darkness, feeling for something, anything at all, that could help her escape from, but no, and the looming shadows of the dreaming world provided nothing. Just shadows… and death. Claudia hugged her body and sat down, surprised that this realm even had a floor, as she was shrouded in darkness, and didn't even wonder if she were perhaps floating in the abyss.

"_This is guilt. This nothingness… it eats away at your insides. Why did I have to murder that woman so brutally? Did I really do good? Or did… I… did… I…"_

Claudia rocked back and forth, her obsidian eyes twinkling with something one would recognize as madness. Insanity. Suddenly, a wet substance spattered itself all over Claudia's hands and cheeks, and Claudia recognized the dark red mist on her skin…

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Astinia's blood._

Claudia gasped and stood up, examining her sullied hands. Indeed, she was covered in blood, and it was on everything. From Claudia's thin silk socks, to her claret-colored nightgown and even in her dark brown, curly hair. It was everywhere.

"_I'm a murderess." _Claudia choked as sobs began to work their way up to her vocal chords. Indeed, she could not deny it. She had killed someone. An innocent someone, no, but _someone, _yes. Claudia gripped her neck with her hands, and thought angrily in dismay,

"_Someone should just come and slit my throat. I don't deserve to live after this."_

Claudia closed her eyes and sat back down, continuing her rocking. One may have thought this scene comical, almost hilarious to see such a pretty girl in such distress. But no, one whom would've really known Claudia, would absolutely know immediately that this scene just didn't… fit with the short-tempered, yet quiet girl.

"_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT! I'm such an idiot!" _Claudia repeated to herself furiously, hitting her weak knees with her hands in anger. There would be no place for Claudia in this world after she had committed such a deed. This the Breton knew. Claudia had crossed from her neutral shade of gray, to the darkest, blackest pit of humanity. Though the girl highly doubted she would get caught, she actually _wished _the Imperial Legionnaires would come and take her away. Divines know she deserved it.

Oh yes, she had crossed the thin line between Black And White.

**++A Dark Rose++**

Claudia lay still in her bed, her eyelids fluttering open as she awoke, she didn't thrash in her bed after all. She had slept peacefully and deathly still. Claudia blinked precariously as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, a look of self-disgust on her face as she stared blankly at the wall, arms tucked at her stomach. Her thin eyebrows furrowed, the air seemed thin and colder than when she had gone to sleep. Yet, this was Last Seed, and the air was preparing for Hearthfire, so perhaps it was just her imagination.

No.

Claudia's eyes widened as she saw the small sliver of light from the slightly opened door. Her wire trap, set aside on the drawers. She was not alone in her room. Claudia bolted upward and franticly searched for whoever had intruded in her room, but all she saw was shadows and darkness. Then, a clicking sound. Claudia's eyes traveled back to the door.

She couldn't have noticed him at first. He, or she supposed it was a he from the build, was clothed in midnight-colored robes, his floppy hood up so that it shrouded his face. Claudia couldn't tell, since his back was to her as he locked the door. Turning around, the dark cloak that accompanied his robes swept by his boots as he faced her. Claudia spotted a strong jaw, with five-o-clock shadow in desperate need of a shave, his eyes, which were an arresting, powerful dark brown, seemed to light up as he gazed upon the frightened Breton.

"You sleep rather _soundly _for a murderess, don't you?" The robed man said strongly, walking over to pull a chair from the dinner table. He sat in it, and crossed his legs in a relaxed position, never once removing his gaze from Claudia.

Claudia gripped the covers of her bed, her lips parted in shock. How did this man, whoever he was, get past her traps? And more importantly how did he know she, ugh, _murdered _someone?

"_My dagger!"_

Claudia reached under her pillow in search of the dagger but to her amazement, the dagger was gone. Her head whipped back to the robed man, who looked at her amusedly, legs crossed and muscular arms pressed into his lap in a gentlemanly position. He reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out her dagger,

"Searching for this, my dear?"

Holding the sheathed blade so that Claudia could take the hilt, he passed it to her. Claudia hesitantly reached forward to take it, her fingers trembling as her obsidian eyes kept a cautious gaze on the robed man. Oh yes, she was afraid, but curious, as to how this man may have known about her trap and was able to not trigger it…

Claudia pressed the blade into her lap, staying silent and biting her tongue as her head once more filled with stupid questions. The robed man's eyebrows rose in fake surprise, and he spoke, his voice reminding Claudia of smooth, enticing velvet,

"I enjoy your silence my dear lady. For is not silence the symphony of death? The orchestra of Sithis?"

_Sithis…_

Claudia's stomach dropped. _The Dark Brotherhood. _Of course, The Divines just love that sick game of theirs, don't they? Claudia felt quivering as her eyes scanned the covers. She toyed with them before responding angrily, a fire in her stomach,

"I'm no murderer."

"Really?" The robed man sounded almost surprised, "That's not what the Night Mother seems to think. And I do not believe there are _two _Julia Claudia's in Tamriel."

Claudia's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of her name. Her head looked up, and connected with the robed man's arresting brown eyes. They seemed so deep, and Claudia could not read them, it was as if this man's very soul was black, and swimming with shadows. Claudia flushed crimson and glanced to the side. The robed man smirked and stood up from the chair, walking to the other side of the bed,

"That's not what _you, _Miss Claudia, seem to think either. Isn't it?"

The robed man looked at her from the other side of the bed, hovering over her. Claudia felt as if she were being harshly interrogated, but the Breton put up a fake front, glaring at the robed man intensely,

"Any why do you suppose this Mister…?" She trailed off. The robed man grabbed a bottle of Tamika wine that lay on the nightstand before replying, his soft velvet voice enticing Claudia even more,

"Lachance," Lachance said, pouring a glass of wine, "Lucien Lachance."

Lachance took a sip of the wine and placed the bottle on the nightstand. His back turned to her once more, he swirled the wine, looking over the top of it with warm brown eyes. He drawled, as Claudia blinked sleepily,

"And I suppose this, Miss Claudia, because you didn't thrash at all in you sleep. The sign of a clear conscience, my lady. And a clear conscience is what you will need for my… _proposition."_

Claudia's eyebrows furrowed and she gripped the handle of the dagger uneasily. Two choices, throw the dagger at this man's back, or listen to his proposition. However, before Claudia could choose, Lachance turned around once more, his brown eyes raking over her lean form, as though he were assessing her.

"And what is… your… _proposition?" _Claudia asked in a grumbling voice. A wave of weariness had overcome her, and she felt so… tired. Lachance seemed to sense this and swept over to the dinner table on the other side of the room, downing the wine as he dropped the glass on the table. Putting his hands on the table in front of him, Lachance proposed,

"I propose that you join our rather… _unique _family, my dear."

Claudia froze, and she gripped the covers tighter. She glared warily at Lachance, whom sat back down in the chair, folding his hands in his laps once more. Staring Claudia down, the Breton's eyebrows furrowed as she asked quietly,

"What are you trying to imply, Mister Lachance?"

Lachance's smirk thinned and his dark eyes narrowed, his eyes twinkled with laughter as he seemed to purr, much like a dangerous panther,

"I'm suggesting you join The Dark Brotherhood," He said bluntly before adding, emphasizing his words, "_Sister _Claudia."

Claudia gulped and bit on her tongue in contemplation. What should she do? Join a band of homicidal cutthroats or… Claudia gripped the dagger once more, glancing at Lachance from the top of her eyes, she could kill him, yes. But she was unprepared… She had only her nightclothes on, and this man possibly had armor underneath his robes. She gripped the hilt harder and hissed,

"I'm no murderer. I did what had to be done, that was my job, nothing more, nothing less."

Lachance chuckled darkly before standing up, and reached inside his dark cloak, Claudia jumped out of bed as she saw what appeared to be a sheathed dagger, and went into an offensive position. Lachance growled,

"Foolish woman, I did not come here to harm you. And thus, I mean you none. Here, take this," He threw the dagger onto the bed and Claudia relaxed slightly, lowering her dagger. Lachance turned around and unlocked the door. He added darkly,

"In case you… _reconsider, _on the Green Road, north of Bravil, lies the Inn Of Ill Omen. Go there, and you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and The Dark Brotherhood gladly welcome you with open arms, _Julia Claudia."_

Opening the door, as Claudia glanced warily at the dagger, Lachance whispered, and Claudia snapped her head up to look at him,

"Just so you know, Miss Claudia, a murderer really has no place in such a world as this. I suggest you take the deal, or you'll go _nowhere _when you die. The damned Divines have no tolerance for us murderers."

Lachance raised a hand, and with a snap of his fingers, disappeared. The door closed magically on its own, and Claudia was engulfed in the darkness of her room. Slowly the girl sat down on the mattress and put the dagger back under her pillow. She sighed and grabbed the sheathed dagger Lachance had left her with. Unsheathing it, she gasped at its beauty.

It was a shade of onyx, blacker than the night, with intricate, complex golden engravings around the hilt and the bottom of the blade. Carved into the middle, in beautiful, cursive letters was,

_Woe._

The Blade Of Woe.

Claudia sheathed the dagger and placed it back in her lap. Her head staring down at her shoeless, pale feet, she contemplated Lachance's words. Indeed, this world had no place for a rouge assassin. Slowly, just like in her dream, Claudia gripped her neck with her hands,

"_If I cannot live a free life, then I will become a weapon. I have no choice but to… accept Lachance's offer. I'll leave in the morning… from now on, I am no longer the solo mercenary, Julia Claudia, but the weapon, the tool of destruction the extension of which to kill, Julia Claudia."_

Claudia lay back down on the dark-red mattress, making it appear as if she were bathing in blood. Slowly, she fell asleep once more, gripping the Blade Of Woe to her bosom.

In the corner, a dark shadow emerged and pushed her dark bangs from her face, purring, much like a dangerous panther, ready to pounce on his prey.

"_She is quite the little angel when she sleeps…" _Lucien Lachance thought to himself, a bemused smile on his face as he stroked Claudia's hair.

**++A Dark Rose++**

In the morning, the sun shone right in Claudia's face, giving her a very horrid wake-up call. Slowly, The Breton rose from her dark red bed and stretched, the Blade Of Woe falling to a clatter under her. Claudia glared at the onyx blade in dismay.

"_And here I was, hoping that was a dream." _She thought sleepily, sauntering over to the drawers where her equipment was kept. Claudia's eyes widened as she saw a planter of fresh picked Nightshade on the drawers, a note underneath it. Lifting the planter, Claudia read the fine, elegant print,

_It wasn't a dream, if you think it was, Miss Claudia._

_L.L._

Claudia crumpled the letter with her hand, flushing a deep crimson. Lachance really didn't need to tell her that. She was fine without that knowledge, and that cursed assassin should've just left her alone. Claudia tipped her head back so she looked at the ceiling,

"_Why me?" _

She threw the letter over her shoulder and opened the drawers, pulling out her heavy chainmail. Before she could slip off her nightgown, a thought came to her,

"_I'll be in an Inn… I'm going to need to put on THAT bloody thing on again…"_

Grumbling, Claudia slid the chainmail into her bags and pulled out an apricot-colored dress. Lined with gold and fur trimmings, she could do her best to look nice, and dandy. It could keep her clear of suspicion too if she perhaps plotted to make it look like a suicide…

Plotting, ugh, the one thing Claudia sucked at. That and detail.

"_It's about time I," _She slipped her nightgown off so she was bare in her tan undergarments, _"Try to learn these things. After all, I'm going to be an assassin, aren't I?"_

Packing up her things, she left her pay on the bar for the innkeeper when he awoken. Always the early bird, Claudia had woken at the brisk, cool time of dawn. It was Morndas, and the Twenty-fifth of Last Seed…

When Claudia officially became an assassin.

**++A Dark Rose++**

Claudia arrived at the Inn Of Ill Omen around noon, her entire lower body sore from all of the horseback riding she was forced to do. Tired, sweaty and her apricot dress' lower ridge stained with mud, Claudia's mouth was turned into a scornful frown as she wiped her dark bangs from her face. The Breton looked up at the rickety building of the Inn Of Ill Omen in dismay. It looked like the building would collapse if someone happened to slam a door shut. Sighing, Claudia opened the rickety door, and was greeted with a gravelly bellow,

"Well! I'll be a spotted snow bear, a costumer!"

The innkeeper was standing behind the bar, a wet rag and mug in his hands, the towel dripped slightly from the dampness and the stupid grin, common to those of the Nord race was plastered on his face. Claudia shifted the strap of her bag on her shoulder as she walked in, the wild eyes of the Nord watching her as he continued to clean the mug.

The Inn of Ill Omen was a dreary and dull place, accompanied by only a few tables and chairs. A lone Redguard woman stood in front of the fireplace, the light dancing on her ancient brown features, she glanced at Claudia and frowned before turning back to the fireplace, muttering something about, "Another creepy person coming in…". Claudia reached towards her pleasantly plump moneybag and drew out a few coins, placing them on the bar's table.

"This is enough for a room, right?" Claudia asked, she took a deep breath as the corset she wore underneath seemed to almost suffocate her. The innkeeper picked out the coins and nodded, smiling happily like an Imperial Fool.

"This'll be fine. Room's upstairs, to the left. Really, you can take any room, no one stayin' here these days 'cept old Rufio."

_Idiot._

"Rufio?" Claudia asked pleasantly, inwardly smiling a grin of dominance beneath her falsetto mask. The innkeeper shook his head to the door, and Claudia turned around. She noticed a trapdoor, no bigger than a large box, put into the floor. It wasn't padlocked or anything. The innkeeper grumbled,

"Keeps to himself, he's a strange man though, but if you want, I'll rent you a room in the Private Quarters down there, just don't expect a warm reception…"

Claudia turned back to look at him, her arm leisurely pressed against the bar. She smiled sweetly and thanked him,

"Thanks, I think I'll do that. I'm going down to unpack and I'll come back up here for a drink," She left and threw a wave over her shoulder,

"Bye."

Climbing down the ladder, Claudia let her dominant smirk overcome her as she lugged her heavy baggage downstairs. Going down the cobblestone hall, Claudia thought to herself deviously, as she opened one of the doors in the hall,

"_It's time to plot."_

**++A Dark Rose++**

Claudia sat on the straw double bed in her room, knees furled underneath her body as she flipped the sheathed Blade Of Woe over and over in her bare palms. Dressed in her nightgown, she decided not to go back up for a glass of wine or two, in case she may become drunk, which could easily loosen her tongue. She needed a plan of action, and Rufio seemed to remain in his room at all times. Claudia had checked, he was sleeping soundly in the other room.

A loud crash was heard upstairs and Claudia looked up at the ceiling in dismay, a party was upstairs, and the Breton had unfortunately guessed that the lady Redguard and the Nord were shagging each other. And considering that there were hardly any visitors…

Claudia shuddered, she did not want to think of what they may do on the tables, and she returned her focus to the task at hand. Killing Rufio. Indeed, the man was old, so it would be an easy kill… Claudia flipped the blade over in her hand again, her eyebrows furrowing as she glanced at the rope in her room on top of a barrel of wine.

"_I could make it appear to be a suicide. A hanging from the rafters, perhaps? I'm going to need to find a stool for him to have appeared to stand on for that to work…"_

Claudia stood up from her bed to look around the room for a stool, her bare feet nearly froze by the time she found a stool hidden behind a barrage of barrels. Claudia shuttered as she kicked her feet to warm them up, holding the rather small stool in her lap. Gripping the Blade Of Woe with one hand, she stood up in her nightgown, holding the stool and rope under one arm.

"_I'm going to have to burn my nightgown with a Flare spell once I'm done. Most likely I'll be covered in blood if it comes to that…"_

Claudia tucked the Blade Of Woe in between her breasts and took the rope in one hand. She planned to suffocate Rufio with the rope, as it would leave a bruise on his neck, to keep up the façade of being strangled. However, if he woke up, she would have to slit his throat quickly.

Carefully, Claudia cracked open the door to Rufio's room, to see the old man sleeping soundly in his brown linens, oblivious to the loud party above them. Slowly, Claudia set down the stool on the ground, and the feet of the stool gave a small creak. She rounded about Rufio like a wolf and slowly sat on the bed, saddling the old man's stomach. A flash of Astinia Atius' face ran through Claudia's mind and the Breton froze, suspending the rope above Rufio's neck. Claudia shook her head and thought disdainfully,

"_I saddled Astinia when I killed her… it's just like before. No." _Claudia lifted Rufio's head slowly, careful not to wake him up. _"This is different. This time I'm killing to become a weapon, not to sate someone's selfish vengeance."_

Claudia tied the rope around Rufio's neck and shut her eyes, bowing her head, she prayed,

"In the name of Sithis, may you be condemned to the Void, forever."

Claudia placed an ear to Rufio's chest and listened, pulling the rope tighter as she gripped it with white knuckles, the rope no doubt imprinting into her palms. However…

Claudia felt a hand push her off.

The Breton fell to the cobblestone floor, pulling the wakened Rufio down with her as the old man thrashed and kicked, hands pulling at the rope as his face turned a bright red. Claudia glared at him with dismay in her eyes. A voice, something unknown whispered in her ear,

"_Go on, watch him suffer, my daughter. Your mother commands it, and your Dread Father as well."_

Claudia smirked as the light of life in Rufio's eyes seemed to drain away slowly and he stopped thrashing shortly after. Claudia stood, finally letting go of the rope.

Indeed, Rufio had suffered and died at Julia Claudia's hands.

Slowly, a look of disbelief in her obsidian eyes, Claudia pushed herself up from the cold cobblestone floor, grabbing the rope carefully as Rufio's limp body became a deadweight, increasingly heavy to the Breton woman. Claudia placed a hand on Rufio's ancient forehead and muttered the words for a quick Feather spell. The deadweight releasing and becoming slightly less heavy, Claudia shouldered Rufio's body so his hands hung limply on her back. Carrying the old man, Claudia placed him back down on the ground by the wooden stool and placed it carefully under the rafters of the ceiling. Shifting it into place, Claudia removed the crude rope from Rufio's neck, noting that the dark purple bruise on his neck had begun to form.

Tying the rope into a crude gallows knot, Claudia lifted Rufio's light head and placed the knot around his neck, picking the old man up again. With careful precision, she stood onto the stool and with Rufio's body hanging limply, tied the loose end of the knot onto the rafters, giving it the impression that Rufio had committed suicide.

Slowly, Claudia walked backwards, admiring her dark masterpiece.

She looked upon it much like a painter would to his own masterpiece, with great love in her eyes as she admired every stroke, every color, every pastel, every acrylic.

But no, Claudia had a dark, despising look in her eyes as she turned around, opening the cracked door.

"_I am no longer a person," _She thought angrily to herself as she opened the door, _"But a tool, a tool of destruction."_

**++A Dark Rose++**

**Bloody, scary and suspenseful…**

**Yet I think the worst piece of crap chapter I've ever written…**

**What do you guys think?**


End file.
